fictional_fightfandomcom-20200216-history
Deadpool
Deadpool, also known as Wade Wilson, is a mercenary and anti-hero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He made his first appearance in the comic The New Mutants Issue #98, Feb. 1991. Since then, he has become one of Marvel's most used and popular characters due to his humorous personality. Backstory Powers & Abilities Appearance Personality Trivia Gallery Quotes Character Interactions *“You have that fairy with you…now it’s payback for all the times you annoyed me!” (To Link) *"Oh hey another person who acts like me!" (To Red Noir) *"Short and short on deodorant is a REAL bad combination, stabby." (To Wolverine) *"Ooohhh i love those gauntlets you wear!" (To Garnet) *“How did you not get in? You were on the very top of that voting poll!” (To Mega Man X) *“So we can finally have a battle between “Hadouken” and “Get over here!” Sweet!” (To Scorpion) *"A-a-a-a-a Tekken Fighter?!" (To Jin Kazama) *"Heeyyy, I hope we get another year of you" (To Luigi) *"A TRANSFORMER?! I'm a Big Fan!" (To Optimus Prime) *"OH MY GOD!! IT'S BEN 10!!" (To Ben Tennyson) *“A real shame you and your fans are now getting hated on after your monstrosity back in 2006.” (To Sonic The Hedgehog) *"How did anyone ever enjoy these games without me in 'em?" (To Dante) *"Nice Cosplay, Can i spleen an Autograph??" (To Wanda Ewers) *"Hey Babe! I got the "D" in my name, Call me Mistah D!" (To Harley Quinn) *“A wild Deadpool appears; the Deadpool uses Pokéball and says “GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL!” (To Pikachu) *“GASP! A shiny rare Pokémon! I got a Master Ball with your name on it!” (To Pikachu; If he is in his Shiny form) Victory Quotes *“I’ve always wanted to do this, how about I begin by saying NO YOU LISTEN!?” (To Link) *"Red Noir huh? How about BLOOD NOIR! Ha! Ladybug was better than you!" (To Red Noir) *"You see that? That's how you beat Wolverine, people. AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED OPTIC BLASTS! HAHAHAHA!" (To Wolverine) *"Wait Whaaa??? Steven Universe is getting held back to Cartoon Network?! NNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (To Garnet) *“He was on top of the list Capcom, he was number one!” (To Mega Man X) *“So is this I a hint that Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat is happening? Come on! Boon and Ono are really into the whole idea!” (To Scorpion) *"THE YEAR OF LUIGI!....Isn't happening until another years, HAHAHAHAHA!" (To Luigi) *"YES! Can i make a Autobot of Myself??" (To Optimus Prime) *"Hey Player! That's how you beat a "Reboot" of a Character! SCREW YOU CARTOON NETWORK FOR RUINING TEEN TITANS, POWERPUFF GIRLS, AND BEN 10!!" (To Ben Tennyson) *"Eh! Real shame, but you fight better in the comics!" (To Sonic The Hedgehog) *"Next time, maybe ya should let Nero (snicker) do your fightin', skippy. Yeah." (To Dante) *"And since when did the ship of us happen??" (To Harley Quinn) *“That’s one down and only 648 to go!” (To Deadpool) Category:Characters Category:FF1 Characters Category:FF1 Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:New Mutants Characters Category:X-Force Characters Category:Deadpool Characters Category:Wolverine Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Vigilante Category:Male Characters Category:Red